Hired To Be A Secretary
by PiNkGiRl0618
Summary: Amu is in need for a job. So what happens when Amu is personally hired by the No.1 company's boss?... AMUTO
1. I just got hired

**Daenee: YOLO!**

**Ikuto: You keep on saying that, do you even know what that means?**

**Amu: of course she does why do you think she keeps on saying it?**

**Daenee: Thank you, Amu –glares at Ikuto then chases him-**

**Amu: Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_Whew! Today was tiring, who knew looking for a job was this hard?_

I weakly opened the door to my apartment and was greeted by my golden retriever, Rover.

"Hey boy!" I said as I was pounced by my dog

"What? No hi for me?" Kukai said.

"Hi Kukai"

Kukai's been my neighbor since I moved here, he's been taking care of Rover whenever I'm not around, so Kukai spends pretty much, all his time here.

* * *

**Tsukiyomi Residents…**

" I really need a new secretary, since I fired Saaya for being too flirty" I said to myself

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_Guess I'll eat at Su's Café and eat breakfast there, I rarely go there and eat breakfast in the morning_

"Rover! Breakfast!"

After feeding Rover his breakfast, I went to take a shower, a very cold shower since I need to be awake.

After the shower to Su's Café I went.

~at the café~

"Ohaiyo Su, Rima what are you doing here?"

Su Momoko, the best cook I know. Sisters with the best artist and best the sporty addicted person I know.

Rima, my best friend since elementary.

"I'm helping Su out, as a waitress for a day"

"Ohaiyo Amu-chan" Su greeted back "It's a surprise that you're here, you rarely come here and eat breakfast in the morning~desu." she continued

"Yeah, at least now I'll have a little more time to eat breakfast while looking for a job."

"Oh yeah, you lost your last job~desu, gomenasai for that~desu"

"It's ok, at least I'll get to eat breakfast properly for a while."

"Good for you~desu, you need to eat a lot so you'll have a lot of energy for work, Amu-chan why don't you work here today so Rima has a friend to take orders with? Then I'll just pay you at the end of the day."

"Ok!"

Just then a ring from the bell hanging from the door interrupted our conversation.

A blue haired man came in, _he looks…nice, _he glanced at me then smirked, _who does that guy think he is ?_

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

When I came in this café called "Su's Café" I saw a pinkette looking at me, she looked cute, so I decided to play around with her a little. I glaced at her, did my signature smirk, you could've seen her face! It was PRICELESS. It was mixed with anger and confussion, and it looked…cute.

The pinkette was about to take my order, _guess I'll try to get my order for free._

"Hey miss"

"Yes?"

"How'd you like to give me my order for free, then you cover the charges for me?"

"How'd you like to go to jail?" She smiled walking away, not taking my order.

I was shocked! No one ever rebelled my charms! She was the first one who rebelled on me! _Guess I'll try again next time._

* * *

**Amu's Pov. **

_Again, who does that guy think he is? He thinks he could get me to pay for the stuff he ordered by his charms? I have to tell Rima about this._

"Neh, Rima, Su."

"Doshtano, Amu?" Rima said.

"Doshtano, Amu-chan~desu." Su said.

Then I told them the whole thing that happened earlier. I guess Su had an idea, because after that, she went to the blue haired guy.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I saw a lady wearing green, who seemed to be the owner of the place, come to me.

"Sir~desu"

"Hhhm?"

"How'd you like to make a deal~desu?"

"I'll give the food to you for free~desu, BUT you have to get my friend there" she pointed to the pinkette, "a job, BUT it has to start at 9 a.m., so she could eat her breakfast properly, ok?"

"And if I don't?" I answered.

"You'll pay the double price for the food~desu." she smiled then walked away

Again, I WAS SHOCKED. I HAVE TO GET THAT PINKETTE A JOB THAT STARTS AT 9 A.M.? BUT I NEED A SECRETARY THAT SHOWS UP AT 8 A.M.! –sigh- _I guess I'll have to hire since I'm in need of a secretary_. I walked to the pinkette, I saw her laughing, _guess she was laughing because of what the lady in green was whispering in her ear._

I walked behind her then whispered in her ear.

"Yo"

"EEEEPPPP"

"Eh? I just whispered then you '_EEEPPP'_ ?" I mimicked her _EEEPPP_

She blushed "Baka, I got surprised"

"What's your name?"

"Amu, Hinamori Amu."

"How'd you like to be hired as my secretary?"

"R-r-really?"

"Sure, but if you don't want to…" my voice faded away.

"S-s-ure, what time do I have to get there?"

"9 a.m., sharp"

"That late?"

"Yep, since someone told me you don't eat your breakfast properly, unlike me I could get there anytime I want and I eat my breakfast properly."

"-_- Hai"

* * *

**Daenee: Done!**

**Ikuto: That took you long enough.**

**Amu: Yeah, I even defended you a while back ago, and there isn't any Amuto moments in it?**

**Daenee: There was!**

**Amu: Where?**

**Daenee: When Ikuto surprised you!**

**Ikuto: Awww, my little strawberry wants it to have Amuto moments. She want to be with me.**

**Amu: N-n-no! I was asking it because isn't that the reason she made this story? Anyways, again Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara**


	2. First Day, and so full of whispers

**Daenee:-munching fries-**

**Ikuto: Can I have some?**

**Daenee: NO!**

**Amu: how 'bout me? –sends Ikuto a mocking smile-**

**Daenee: NO!**

**Ikuto and Amu: -_- why so mean?**

**Daenee: I'm not mean, I'm hungry, now fu-**

**Amu: watch your words. Ikuto, disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, if she did she could have continued the show.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_S-s-sure what time do I have to get there?"_

"_9 a.m. sharp"_

"_That late?"_

"_Yep, since someone told me you don't eat breakfast properly, unlike me I could go there anytime I want, and eat breakfast properly"_

"_-_- Hai, h-h-hey!, where?"_

"_At the Easter Building"_

_End of Recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Now stop bugging me." Amu said groggily.

Rover was trying to wake her up by licking her face, and it seems it worked.

Amu looked at the time, it was already 8 a.m. _Shoot, I have to take an hour to get there._

~after getting ready~

I glanced at the clock, gotta go.

~at Easter~

"Hello and good morning how may I help you?" the concierge greeted, and as if on cue, the blue haired man came in.

"She's with me, cancel the ad for the job of the secretary on the newspaper, I already found one." He ordered.

"Yes sir, right away sir" she answered.

~In The Elevator~

"We're here" the guy in the elevator said.

"Hey" I said.

"What?" he answered

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"So what are you here?"

"I'm the one that runs everything here"

"Oh…ok!"

"Why aren't you shocked?"

"Well, for starters, it was obvious, because your such a jerk to everyone you meet. Just like the concierge back there, you didn't even say please or thank you when you asked her to cancel the ad on the newspaper."

"So?" he whispered in my ear.

"AAAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HENTAI!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, then I saw everyone looking at my direction, then saw Tsukiyomi-san walk away.

"What was that for?" I said trying to catch up with him

"To make you shut your mouth, seems that it didn't work, and on your first day you have everybody's attention" I looked around again to see everyone still looking at me.

I walked beside Tsukiyomi-san looking straight ahead not looking left, or right.

I felt glances burn through me as I walked through the hall with Tsukiyomi-san, I heard murmurs and whispers around me, I caught one of the whispers.

"She must be the new secretary, she looks prettier than all the others the boss had, and she's not flirty too!" one whispered

"Yeah, she's different from all the secretaries the boss had, do you think she'll change the heart of the cold hearted guy?" the other one whispered in answer

_Cold hearted guy? What do th-_

"This'll be your table, it's in front of my office, so when I need you, I'll just call your name." he said, as he also interrupted my thoughts. My table was big, it was made out of glass. There was a computer, a printer, and everything else you need for an office.

I was amazed ny it, I think Tsukiyomi-san noticed cuz' the next I knew, he pushed my mouth up and said, "Close your mouth, some flies might come in and lay eggs inside it." I glared at him, then he smirked.

I fixed up my table and added some of my own stuff on it. A family picture, a solo picture of my sister, Ami, while she was singing, and picture of my mother and father together. I felt something wet and salty land on my lips, a tear. Strange, I haven't felt a tear in a long time since _they_ got murdered. Just then a drop of tear fell on the floor.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I saw a drop of water, fall all the way to the floor from Amu's face. While she was putting her stuff on the table.

I immediately went to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Your lying, I could see it by the look in your eyes."

Guess there is something wrong, because after that she was bursting into tears mumbling 'I miss them so much', who was she missing?

"Amu, why are you crying?"

"because I miss them so much."

"Who?" I wish could've not said that, because after that she cried harder.

"My family"

"Then why don't you visit them?" Shit, I wish I should've said that, because after that she cried harder than before… me and my big mouth.

"Because they were murdered, you baka!" After that she calmed down after 5 minutes.

_Fuck, who knew her family was murdered? I have to keep her safe from anything that hurts her… wait, what? ! AM I FALLING FOR HER? !_

"Anyways we have to get back to work, we're attracting too much attention" she said, which was right, because when I looked up I saw everyone staring at us. After giving them the 'get-back-to-work-or-all-of-you-are-fired' glare, they resumed there doings. Amu must've noticed, because the next thing I knew, I was smacked behind the head, hard.

"Don't glare at them!" she yelled in my sensitive cat-like ears

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, it's a cold thing to do, you baka!" she said, then she flicked my ear.

"OOWW! What was that for? !"

"For giving everyone a glare" She smiled then got to work.

_She's different from all the other secretaries I had. She's not flirty, not lady-like to impress me, she just acts normal like any guy would want. And best of all, she doesn't dress like a slut. She really is different from all the other secretaries I had. Shit, I rellly am falling for her._

"Neh, Tsukiyomi-san, are you just gonna stand there all day and look through your office?" she asked, as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Ikuto"

"What?"

"Call me Ikuto"

"Okay then _Ikuto_, are you just gonna stand there all day and look through your office?"

"Why concerned?" I asked while smirking.

"O-o-ofcourse not, you hentai!" she answered back as she resumed working.

Then I went to my office.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_Me? Concerned? Him? FUCK NO! But what's that tingling feeling inside of me? It feels so- _the phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Neh Amu, go make me coffee?"

"Eh? Who's this?"

"The person sitting inside the office that's behind you."

"… GO GET THE COFFEE YOURSELF!"

"If you don't me one within 5 second, your fired."

"Fine" I said calmly, then I packed up all of my stuff.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I saw Amu pack up her things.

_She wasn't kidding that I'd fire her, does this girl even know how to take a joke? !_

I went out, then put her things back on the table, while she was putting the others back. So basically she was like packing her things again, and again, until she noticed.

"What's your problem?"

"You are."

"Why? I was gonna get fired right? Since I didn't want to get your coffee."

"Ok, Ok. I'll get the coffee myself, just don't leave. My schedule will be a mess if you go." Then I went off to get the coffee myself.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_He wants me to get his coffee, and if I don't, I get fired. Now he doesn't want to me to go? ! What a weird guy… but what's that feeling of relief?_

That's when I notice everyone's shocked face, I gave them an odd look, then they started whispering.

My ear caught one of the whispers. "That's the first time I've seen boss like that, does he really like her that much?" the one chirped. "Yeah, he's been like that ever since this moring, do you really think the boss'll have a change of heart because of that secretary?" the other one chirped.

_A change of heart? What do they mean by that? I know Ikuto's a pervert in soooo many ways, but a change of heart? What does that mean ? Ikuto's not that bad, he happens to be nice…well at times, just like earlier, he tried to comfort me._

Just then Ikuto came back holding a cup that had floating powders of a 3-in-1 coffee sachet.

"Who knew making simple coffee could be so hard."

"Hard? Or is it that you don't know how to make one?" I smiled "What happened?"

"I wanted to make cold coffee, so when I put the cold water in, the powder started floating on the water, I mixed, it still wouldn't go down."

I did a face palm.

_Is this guy really stupid or is just playing dumb?_

"Of course it wont down, you baka. You have to put the hot water first so the powder would melt then add cold water, come on, follow me, I'll show it to you." I commanded Ikuto, but when I told him to follow me, the whole office followed me too. I guess they wanted to see Ikuto's facial expressions the whole time I teach him how to make coffee, cuz' the whole time he was telling me what happened, they were looking at his so eagerly.

"uuhh, guys." They looked at me

"Alone?" they oh-ed and stopped following us.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

~after teaching how to make coffee~

I was looking at her the whole time she was teaching me. Her honey golden eyes were sparkling while she taught me how to do it. _Who knew teaching a person how to make a cold coffee would be fun?_

"-how you do it!... neh Ikuto, hello? Earth to Ikuto" she was snapping her fingers in front of me, that's when I noticed it was over.

"Is that my coffee?"

"No, this is mine, go make your own"

"But I forgot how."

"WHY ARE YOU SO FORGETFUL? !" she yelled

"I don't know"

"You still cant have this, but if you want, go make one."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to end up fat and jiggly like you."

"I AM NOT FAT" she yelled again

"Yes you are, look." I poked her stomach, "see its squishy and jiggling"

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" then she was about to do something, then she she slipped.

Goog thing is, I caught her. Bad thing about is the coffee spilled all over her.

"Th-th-thanks for catching me." She thanked

"No prob, now how 'bout-"

"NO!"

"That's what I get as a payment? No coffee?"

"NO!"

"Then how 'bout-"

"NO!"

"But it's starting to rain, and you cant come home through the bus when it's raining, hard."

She oh-ed "It's okay" she said.

"No, it's not ok, your going home, now. It's getting late anyways" I said as an excuse to be alone with her. I grabbed her stuff, my stuff, then her arm. I was pulling her with me all the way to the car, so I'd bring her home.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"_Eh? HE'S DRIVING ME HOME?" _I yelled in my mind.

He was pulling me all the way down the hall. I was trying to set free from his grip. _Man! Is this guy's grip strong._

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME IN SOME PERVERT'S CAR!" I yelled

"I'm just some pervert y'know", he said "I'm your boss.", he whispered in my ear.

"KKKYYYAAA!", I yelled in surprise "DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled again.

"okay" ,he answered "I wouldn't want to do something that you wouldn't want."

I was surprised by what he said…_ so there is a good side of him._

Then we got into the car.

~a little while later~

"Wow, it's really dark outside" I said

"At this rate, you wont be able to get you home because your house's too far, so let's just crash in my place."

"W-W-W-WHAT? !"

"I said at this rate, you wont be able to get you home because your house's too far, so let's just crash in my place"

"B-B-B-BUT I DON'T HAVE MY SLEEPING CLOTHES" I excused.

"S-s-s-so?" he mimicked by stuttering " just borrow my sister's"

_He has a sister?_

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her album's about to debut, so she'll be gone for a while."

"who's she?"

"Hoshina Utau, Hoshina's just a screen name, but she really is a Tsukiyomi."

"Really?"

"Yep"

Then, I remembered Ami. She loved singing and listening to Utau's songs all the time. Then I felt something wet and slaty land on my lips for the second time in my life. I wiped the tear immediately from my face and tried to forget the past. It pretty much worked, cuz' I felt nothing after that.

"We're here" he said.

* * *

**Daenee: Finally I'm freakin' done, I'm hungry… you two do the talking, I'm gonna eat.**

**-ikuto and amu looks at each other-**

**Amu: I'm hungry too so, uh… Ikuto! You do the talking, bye.**

**Ikuto: -reads the script- No Amuto?...huh. **

**-Daenee suddenly appears and yells-: Pls. R&R!**

**-Ikuto falls off the chair- **


	3. Crashing To The Boss's Place!

**Daenee: Sorry for the late update.**

**Amu: You better be.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, so there better be Amuto moments in it.**

**Amu: Yeah… WAIT! WHAT? NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: Then why make a story?**

**Amu: You know what? Never mind. Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Daenee: By the way, thank you blackrose4123 for reviewing !**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_we are here"_

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

This place is huge.

As I got out of the car, a maid covered me with an umbrella, so I wont get wet. I noticed Ikuto go to a different way.

"Neh Ikuto! Where are you going?"

He didn't look back, he must've not heard me, luckily, the maid was carrying another umbrella. I borrowed it and followed Ikuto. While, I heard music from afar, I think it was from a violin. I saw Ikuto there, standing on a stage, with a cover on top, so he won't get wet , while playing the violin.

I stood there in amazement, watching him play his violin. A very melodic, yet so sad.

He stopped playing his violin, then looked at me.

"Did you follow me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll guess I'll be going back now."

I was going back to the mansion, then I thought: _He doesn't have an umbrella, does he?_

I went to the mansion, asked for an umbrella, and then went back to him.

"Neh Ikuto"

"Hm?"

"Here's an umbrella"

"Thanks"

"No, problemo, I'll go back now." I smiled then went back, again.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

_Guess I'll go back now._

I opened the umbrella Amu brought me, then went back.

I saw Amu sitting while drinking tea when I got in the mansion. I asked the maids to get her some of Utau's old clothes that would fit Amu.

**Amu's Pov.**

* * *

Wheni got in the mansion, a maid approached me and gave me some tea. I took my phone out, and started dialing Kukai's number.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Kukai, can you take care of Rover for the night?"

"Aren't you coming home?"

"I won't, since my boss told me we'd just crash at his place, which happens to be a huge mansion, because of the rain."

"Why'd you agree he could bring you home?"

"Because he forced to!"

"Oh okay! Good luck with that!" then immediately hung up on me.

After a few minutes, Ikuto came back, whispered something to the maid, then the maid went up somewhere upstairs. Then came down holding a bunch of clothes, Ikuto was choosing some of it then gave it to me.

"You have to change."

"Where could I…?"

"In front of me is good"

"H-H-HENTAI!"

He laughed.

"turn left, first door on the right corner" he said while laughing.

I stomped my way through the bathroom.

After changing to Utau-san's old clothes, which plain white and black shorts, I got out of the bathroom, went back to the living room, and resumed drinking my tea. I noticed while I was drinking, I noticed Ikuto wearing a different set of clothes, I also felt that someone, specifically ikuto, was staring at me.

"What are you looking at hentai?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Nothing" he answered with a expressionless face.

After that time wasting conversation, I went to the kitchen and asked the maid for more tea. We had a little chat, after chatting I went back to the living room, to find ikuto not being there.

_It's getting late, I better go to sleep. _I was about to look for Ikuto to ask where I could sleep, and as if on cue, he showed up, coming out of nowhere.

"Neh ikuto"

"Hm?"

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"In my room."

"WHAT? I DON'T WANNA SLEEP WITH A HENTAI!"

"Sheesh, just kidding. Can't you take a joke? You get to sleep in any room as long as it's next to mine."

"Where _is _your room anyway?"

"The one in the middle, with two doors when you get up." After saying that he disappeared, again.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I asked the maids to fix either one of the rooms Amu chose to sleep in and wash her clothes so she could use it tomorrow.

I went to my room and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. It was raining too hard, droplets of water crashing on the roof. When all of a sudden I heard a yelp coming from the other room. I went check what happened, when I got in I was greeted by a shivering person inside the covers of the bed.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

I heard creek from the door._ OH. MY. GOD. 'Thing' is here to kill me. _It sat on the bed as I inched away from it. I felt it come close, until it held me.

"HELP! THE 'THING' IS GONNA KILL ME! HELP!"

I suddenly heard a chuckle. _THE 'THING CAN UNDERSTAND ME…_

"Amu, calm down it's just me"

_I recognized that voice_

"YOU HENTAI! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"You calling me hentai? You should be thankful I'm not the 'thing' your talking about"

I blushed embarrassed.

"W-w-what thing?" I stuttered, _ef you stuttering._ "Your making stuff up Ikuto."

Then another loud thunder came, I couldn't help but yelp. _Ef you too fear of thunders._

I felt someone hug my from behind.

"W-w-why are you h-h-hugging me?" _Again, ef you stuttering._

"I just wanted to keep my secretary safe that's all, If I don't I'd lose my secretary"

"Way to ruin the moment you hentai." I said, but the feeling of him hugging me and held by him, I felt safe in his arms. _Ugh, what's this feeling?_

Five minutes later, Amu fell asleep. In Ikuto's arms.

* * *

**Daenee: I am absolutely, positively sorry for the short story!**

**Amu: Again, you better be.**

**Ikuto: Why are you in a hurry?**

**Daenee: Uhh… that's a secret. =)**

**Amu: You can't hide it forever Daenee.**

**Daenee: I wasn't hiding it. Anyways school is about to start next week, so I'll be updating ****only**** on Saturdays, every 2 weeks or later right after I make the story. **


	4. Eating Breakfast With The Boss

**Daenee: Hi guys! **

**Ikuto: Hey…**

**Amu: Hi…**

**Daenee: WHY IN THE F-ING HELL ARE YOU ALL LIFE LESS? ! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE WHOLE AMUTO MOMENTS IN THE STORY? ! HUH? !**

**Amu and Ikuto: -sudden change of mood- HI EVERY ONE!**

**Daenee: That's better, now which one of you will be doing the thanking and disclaimer?**

**Amu: Thanks for reviewing: **

_Lover11anime, _

_Sam2413, _

_and for the second time __blackrose4123_**.**

**Amu: Daenee was actually overjoyed by your reviews, me and Ikuto noticed this because she kept on shouting outside her window "SOME PEOPLE FINALLY REVIEWED" and she also rubbed it in our face-**

**Ikuto: She only rubbed it in your face. Anyways Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything... except the food.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Way to ruin the moment you hentai." I said, but the feeling of him hugging me and held by him, I felt safe in his arms. Ugh, what's this feeling?_

_Five minutes later, Amu fell asleep. In Ikuto's arms._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov**

When I woke up, I saw Ikuto asleep beside me. _Must've fallen asleep while staying with me last night while it was raining hard._ I took the chance to look at his features. His hair was like a cat's fur, I moved some of his hair away from his ear. His eyes fluttered open.

"Don't touch me in erotic places." He said boredly.

"You have erotic places?"

"Yeah, I'll take example your ear." He smirked, I felt my cheeks heat up early in the morning.

"I-I'll go to take a shower" I said so I could avoid being teased more early in the morning.

~After taking a shower~

I saw my clothes was on the bed…and so was Ikuto, my boss, there. On the bed. Shirtless. I stared at his bare chest, a toned and smooth six-pack abs.

"Like what your seeing Amu?" he asked seductively.

"A-a-as if you pervert, now hurry uo! I don't wanna be late on the second day of my job and get my salary deducted!" **(Pevert and hentai mean the same thing right?)**

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

"Salaries get deducted?" I asked questionably. _ I didn't know that._

"You're the owner / boss of this company and you don't even know? !"

I nodded.

"How do you not know? Don't they let you sign things for approval?"

"They do… it's just that I don't read it."

She sighed. "What kind of boss are you?"

"Uh… a hot and awesome boss?" It seemed that I asked it so it wont seem that I was proud of it.

"No you baka, you're an inattentive one. What if the paper your gonna sign is about to get the company? What if the paper's about money?" She sighed again.

"I'll make you a deal" I said, while she was looking surprised. " You help me to be 'attentive' and you wouldn't get your salary deducted if you come late. _AND_ you have to do whatever I want."

Again she looked surprise, then she looked like she was thinking about it.

She smiled and said "Deal. _BUT_, no perverted stuff!"

"Of course not, what were you thinking _Amu? _ Something perverted I presume?"

"AS IF YOU PERVERT!"

"Whatever you say _Amu-koi_"

She froze for a few seconds and regained herself again.

"WHY THE HEL ARE YOU CALLING ME 'AMU-KOI' ? WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!"

"_Yet,_ Amu-koi, _Yet."_

"STOP CALLING ME 'AMU-KOI'!"

"Not unless you call me Ikuto-koi"

"What? No!"

"Okay, _Amu-koi_"

"Stop calling me 'Amu-koi' please I-I-Ikuto-k-k-koi"

"Okay Amu"

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_It was that easy to make him stop calling me 'Amu-koi'? Who knew 'bout that._

~After getting ready and stuff~

"Let's go Amu"

"Where?"

"To the office, you idiot"

"Unless you want to get your salary deducted…"

"-_- fine"

The car ride was suspiciously silent… until the car was stopped by the traffic light. Ikuto breaking the silence.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"How 'bout a donut from Su's Café?"

"Okay?"

_Wow, I'm shocked he's concerned about my health._

~At Su's Café~

"Ohaiyo Amu-chan ~desu" Su greeted.

"Ohaiyo Su, could I order a half chocolate, half strawberry glazed donut?"

"Of course ~desu"

I turned to see Ikuto staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You like chocolate?"

"Problem?"

"So we do have things in common…" His voice trailed off.

I sent him a 'What-the-fuck-do-you-mean-?' look.

"Nothing"

We- I mean _I_ searched for vacant seats, while Ikuto was flirting with girls, _and_ by flirting, I mean fooling around. I finally found two available seats, nudged Ikuto and sat on it immediately.

I munched on my donut happily while Ikuto was drinking his coffee and taking random glances at me once in a while. I finally got annoyed by it and glared at him. I think he finally got the message that says 'If-you-look-at-me-one-more-time-I-will-kill-you'.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Why is she so happy by just munching on a donut? Once in a while I'd take a quick glance on Amu. She must've noticed because she sent me a death glare.

I shivered. _Wait, did I just…shiver? Just by a death glare from my secretary, I'd… shiver? _

I felt a very sharp pain from my forehead. Amu flicked it.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? !"

"You were spacing out."

"I was?" _I was?_

"Yes, yes you were. Now let's go.''

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Ikuto was spacing out after I glared at him. I flicked him on his forehead, _hard_.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? !" He yelled.

"You were spacing out."

"I was?"

"Yes, yes you were. Now let's go." _He better be thankful for what I did._

* * *

**Daenee: Done!**

**Ikuto: I was alone with Amu… that's all?**

**Daenee: Yep!**

**Amu: Thank you for not letting me go near this pervert.**

**Ikuto: Ouch Amu, ouch.**

**Daenee: Guys, school is getting closer, and my dad keeps waking me up 5:30 in the morning, even though school's not here yet.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, she yelled at her dad for doing that.**

**Amu: Her dad was like: Hurry up there's school! And Daenee was like: SCHOOL STARTS ON 15! NOW LET ME HAVE MY FREEDOM WHILE I STILL HAVE IT. YOU CAN HELP ME BY LETTING ME SLEEP AGAIN!**

**Daenee: That was suppose to be a secret… -evil smile- you guys better run before something happens…**

**Ikuto and Amu: -runs before Daenee could finish the setence and yells- R&R BEFORE DAENEE COULD KILL US!  
**

**Daenee: They're so gullible. –drinks iced tea-  
**

**P.S - My birthday's coming up and I might update on Saturday!  
**


	5. I Dont Know What To Call This Chapter

**Ikuto: Well, the "MIGHT" in your last chapter happened.**

**Daenee: Of course it happened, if it didn't , you wouldn't be here right now. Hey where's Amu? Weren't you two playing hide n' seek earlier?**

**Ikuto: Who?**

**Daenee: WHAT THE EF DID YOU DO TO HER?**

**Ikuto: Shut up or I'll tell.**

**Daenee: Tell what?**

**Ikuto: On what happened on the first day of school, which happens to be yesterday.**

**Daenee: FINE! TELL THEM! IT WASN'T EVEN EMBARASSING! IT WAS ACTUALLY FUN! NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS AMU? ! Oh, and thank you **_**blackrose4123**_** for giving me some tips/remarks on chapter 4 and to **_**Sam2143**_** for reviewing! I don't own Shugo Chara or anything!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Yes, yes you were. Now let's go." He better be thankful for what I did._

_End of recap_

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

When we arrived at the office, I immediately sat on my chair, and on cue the phone rang.

"Hello good morning how may I help you?" I asked cheerfully on the phone.

"I want to talk to Ikuto." the voice answered sternly, and it sounded like a girl.

"May I ask who this is?"

I suddenly felt something hot blow my ear. I squeaked, Ikuto was behind me.

"STOP DOING THAT IKUTO!"

Then I remembered the phone.

"I'm sorry for that, but who is this?"

"It's none of your business"

"Oh…ok, I'll transfer you right away."

I put the caller on hold, then checked if Ikuto was at his office, and there he was.

"Neh, Ikuto."

"What? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

I looked behind me, again, and saw him making a tower of cards.

_How the hell does he did that so fast?_

"You have nothing to do don't you?" I asked while looking at him with a pissed off look.

"If it's other than signing papers, then no, I don't." he smiled looking at me.

"Very well then, someone wants to talk to you-"

"Where? Is it a girl? A hot one? If it's not then tell her I said no."

"I'm not yet done! Someone wants to talk to you, _on the phone_" I said pissed off.

"Thanks for the notification." He thanked in a sarcastic way.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I answered the phone

"Hey Ikuto, pick me up at the airport this Thursday."

"Utau? Aren't you suppose to do your blah blah stuff?"

"It's not 'blah blah' you knucklehead, it's called an album. Say it with me, c'mon AL-BUM."

"Yeah, yeah. You called me just for that?"

"So who's the new secretary? Seems that she doesn't like you" she said changing the subject.

"Her name's Amu, and yeah, it also seems that my charms doesn work on her."

"REALLY? THAT SOUNDS GREAT! I CAN FINALLY GO SHOPPING WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T GO CRAZY FOR MY BROTHER!"

"Your happy about that? I can't even believe my charms doesn't work on her! AND YOU YOUR HAPPY ABOUT THAT?"

"Of course it doesn't work on her, she _obviously_ thinks your ugly." She emphasized obviously. Why would she emphasized that?

"I am? I don't think so, because a lot of girls _obviously_ fall heads-over-heels for me."

"Oh, but not Amu my dear brother, not Amu." She said sweetly, and if she says somethin' in sweet way, she smiles.

"Stop smiling Utau."

"How'd you know that?" she asked shocked. _Guess I was right._

"I'm physic"

"Oh really? Tell me what I'm doing right now"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. Anyways, bye!"

* * *

**~Time Skippy!~**

**Amu's Pov.**

_Let me check his so called 'attentiveness'_

I printed some contracts for Ikuto to sign. The other 'contracts' hd the words like 'demote' and 'give $100,000.00' and etc.

I went in to his office to let him sign the 'contracts'

"Neh Ikuto, I need you to sign this."

"Ok"

Then he sign the 'contracts'. Without reading it.

"Your not reading the papers" I said sternly.

"Yeah so?"

"Did you see what it says? It says 'give &100,000.00 to a different country' and 'you will be demoted'

"And that means what…?''

"IT MEANS YOU'LL LOSE MONEY AND LOSE YOUR POSITION AS THE BOSS! YOU IDIOT!"

he softly mouthed 'oh'

"BE MORE ATTENTIVE THAN DOING YOUR STUPID CARD TOWER!"

I flicked his card tower.

"WHAT'YA DO THAT FOR? I WORKED HARD FOR THAT" He yelled.

"FOR NOT BEING FUCKING ATTENTIVE!" I yelled back.

"Ok,ok. Now stop yelling, my eardrums are gonna explode. Sheesh."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Be more attentive ok? Your leading the No. 1 country in Japan, one mistake will blow everything off. Do you get me?"

"Yes ma'am, I get you" answered me sarcastically.

_He's more concerned of the card deck he made than his job. Why is this idiot not even concerned about his job? Doesn't this idiot want this? Why does he ha-_

"Schedule me to pick Utau up at Thursday, will you?"

"U-Utau?"

"Yes Amu, Utau, my sister" He sarcastically said once again,"wait, your not some fan girl of my sister right?"

"Me? A fan girl?" uh-oh, my "cool & spicy" attitude is kickin' in.

"Yes. You, a fan girl."

"Why the hell would I go fan girl for some singer I don't really know?"

"Because that's what happens to others."

"You said 'to others', but it doesn't happen to me"

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

_What side of this attitude now? I haven't seen this before all she uses is the bossy one or the normal one or the kind one, and so on and so forth._

_Let me try to change the subject…_

"It's time to go home" I said

"Huh? Already? But It's only 4 p.m." she asked snapping out of the weird attitude she was in.

"It's Saturday, everyone goes home at this time of hour."

She looked around and saw almost all of the people in this level leaving, and she mouthed 'oh'.

"Aaanyways, since you said 'it's time to go home' I'm going! Bye!"

"But how are ya' gonna get home?"

"The bus"

"At this time of the hour?"

"Yup! They do services 'till 12 midnight." She answered happily.

_Dammit! I wanted to bring her home! Wait, what? I'm, doing this again to get her alone with me?_

"But it looks like it's gonna rain" I said trying to give her a lift.

"I have an umbrella"

"What if it floods?"

"I stay in a hotel"

"What if there's no electricity in the hotel?"

"They have a generator"

"What if they don't?"

"Tell Kukai to pick me up."

_Kukai? Is that his boyfriend? Why am I suddenly feeling jealousy?_

"Who's Kukai?" I asked curious

"My Neighbor, he's like a brother to me. If your ever wondering."

_That's a relief… Wait… what? I felt relief? God, I'm really falling for her in a new different level._

"Can I bring you home?"

"No, I don't want last time to happen again."

"Last time?"

"Yep, last time. Remember? Because of the storm you couldn't bring me home. Rover probably misses me."

"Rover?" I asked.

"My golden retriever" she answered, while sending me a 'duh' look

"Anyways, bye!"

And she was off.

* * *

**Daenee: -finds Amu in a storage room- Amu! I finally found you!**

**Ikuto: How'd you get out?**

**Daenee: What do you mean by how?**

**Ikuto: But I locked the door so sec-**

**Daenee: Locked? -thinks for a while- Hey Amu.  
**

**Amu: Yeah?**

**Daenee: Do you have Rover with you?**

**Amu: Yeah, I do.**

**Daenee: Can I borrow him? **

**Amu: -hands Rover-**

**Daenee: -Lets go of the leash- Go Rover! Chase the blue haired man**

**Rover: -Chases Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -runs- HELP ME!  
**


	6. It's Time To Do A Little Matchmaking

**Daenee: hi guys! -sips coffee-**

**Amu: aren't you too young to drink coffee?**

**Ikuto: her dad allows her to drink it, he even let her tried some of his. She said it was too bitter and added sugar to it, then she started to drink one. I even took a sip from it then she flicked me.**

**Amu: -grabs coffee and drinks- GOD IT SOO SWEET! HOW MANY SPOONS OF SUGAR DID YOU ADD?**

**Daenee: five -grabs coffee-go make one yourself. **

**Ikuto: -sigh- Might as well do it. Daenee thanks:**

_blackrose4123_

_sam2413_

_SH26._

**DAENEE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Recap:

Anyways, bye!

And she was off

End of recap

* * *

Amu's Pov

When I got home, something jumped in front of me without seeing it, it was Rover.

"Hey boy!"

He licked my face and kept jumping.

"Ok ok, I missed you too, hey where's Kukai? Isn't he suppose to take care of you while I was gone?"

Rover did a pointing position to the couch, and there I saw Kukai ogling Utau-San on TV while lying down on the sofa.

"Weren't you suppose to take care of Rover while I was gone?"

"I am, see?" he pointed to the dog bowl that was piled with dog food.

"You do know Rover finishes his food right? Whether be little or alot, HE STILL FINISHES IT!"

"I know"

"SO WHY FILL IT UP?"

"I thought him to eat little by little, look. Rover, eat 10 munches of your food."

Rover did what was told, BUT still finished the food.

"SEE? IF HE DIES I WILL BLAME YOU AND LET YOU FIX HIS FUNERAL!"

"Ok ok, so maybe he needs a little practice on it."

"PRACTICE? HE DOESNT NEED PRACTICE! HE NEEDS TO BE FED REGULARLY! SAY IT WITH ME RE-GU-LAR-LY"

"Ok, ok, I get it now mother" he said apologetically "Hey, Daichi is visiting this weekend."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'

~the next day!~

I went to Su while it was still early. To my surprise, Ran and Miki was there

"Ohaiyo Ran, ohaiyo Miki" I greeted happily.

"AMU-CHAN!" ran yelled. Luckily there wasn't costumers in.

"Ran, I...can't...breath.."

"Oh right, sorry" she said letting go of me.

"So how's your sport thingys coming up?"

"It's fine Amu-chan, I got a gold medal on track and field, a silver medal on swimming, oh! And another gold on acrobatics"

"Ohaiyo Amu - chan" miki greeted holding a sketch book on the left hand and a number 2 pencil o the other.

"So how's love life?" I asked curiously.

"Same, nothing ever happens." she said plainly, but I saw the look in her eyes that said 'I'm lying! I found the perfect guy for me!'

"Ok, so what's the truth?"

"Ok, so I met this guy named Tsukiyomi Yoru-"

"Wait, Tsukiyomi?"

"That's what I said Tsukiyomi"

He has to be somewhat related to Ikuto...

"Okay continue."

"Ok so there's this guy named Yoru, he has messy dark blue hair, yellow orbs, oh and he always has the word 'Nya' in the end of every sentence."

"Wow, you must really like him" I said sipping the coffee that I ordered a while back ago. I really like sweet coffee ever since I took a sip of my friend's **(Does this part look familiar? LOL)**

"He even asked my number" she said so suddenly that I spitted coffee out of my mouth in surprise .

"I'm so happy for you!" I said wiping my mouth.

"I know."

"So what's with Ran has she found hers yet?" i whispered quietly so ran wouldn't hear it.

"Nope she hasn't."She whispered back

Guess it's time for me to play Matchmaker.

I glanced at my watch... IT WAS 9:00! I WAS GONNA BE LATE, then I remembered Ikuto's deal, so I just relaxed and went off to work.

* * *

**Daenee: I'M SO SOWI FOR THE SHOWT CHAPTWER!**

**Amu: Because you invented sweet coffee, you are forgiven.**

**Ikuto: YOU AGREE TO THAT? BUT IT WAS SO SHORT!**

**Daenee: JUST BECAUSE IT'S SHORT DOENT MEAN YOU HAVE TO GET MAD AT ME! I CAN'T KEEP THE READERS WAITING! **

**Amu: -Hugs Daenee-**

**Daenee: -whispers to Ikuto- You are right, she does smell like strawberry**

**Ikuto: -whispers back to Daenee- Since when was I wrong? -Smirks-**

**Amu: -looks at the two curiously-**


	7. Picking Up Utau, But Not Seeing Her Yet

**Daenee: THIS IS FINALLY CHAPTER SEVEN... WE EVEN HAD SUSPENSION BECAUSE OF THE RAIN -opens window and yells- HEAR THAT PEOPLE? CLASS GOT SUSPENDED BECAUSE OF THE RAIN! WOOHOO!**

**Ikuto: What's with her?**

**Amu: You moron, can't you see classes are suspended? Why wouldn't she be happy about that?**

**Ikuto: Because she won't get to see her c-**

**Daenee: Say it, and you'll die... slowly**

**Ikuto: Crush**

**Amu: -face palm- Anyways Daenee "wuvs" the following people**

_RealmeNevertobeseen_  
_blackrose4123_  
_wegnerowska _**even though Daenee did not understand it**

_sanjana tsukiyomi black_

_Sam2413_

_and some Anonymous _

_and some other Anonymous_

**oh and Ikuto, she brought her own dog, you know Mucho, her english bulldog? He already bit a few people and I hear they're very slobbery... and fat, they could just sit on you and you couldn't stand -smiles sweetly-**

**Ikuto: -mutters- Shit...**

**Daenee: - throws barbecue sauce on Ikuto then lets go of Mucho- GO MUCHO! GO BOY GO! CHASE THE WEIRD BLUE HEADED RUNNING BARBECUE! **

**Amu: Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she does own Mucho. She calls him "bubby" cause he's fat and cuddly**

******Daenee: -yells- IT'S TRUE!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I glanced at my watch... IT WAS 9:00! I WAS GONNA BE LATE, then I remembered Ikuto's deal, so I just relaxed and went off to work._

___End of recap_

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

It was getting darker as I was getting farther going to the office.

I hope it doesn't rain

Good thing there was a TV on the bus I was riding so I knew if there was any work today.

Just then the TV show I was watching was interrupted by a Flash Report

"There won't be any work for our fellow citizens today, so let us just wait until the storm goes away" the newscaster announced.

Then the show went back on, and on cue the office sent me a message saying: 'There won't be any work today, so stay safe!'

I went back home then I remembered something: Ikuto has to pick Utau-san at the airport today, because you know it's... Thursday

I went down from the bus and called Kukai to meet me in Su's Cafe and bring me to Ikuto's house 'cause I probably think taxis are going to make the traveling fee higher because of the traffic, luckily I remembered Ikuto's address.

"Oi, Hinamori! Let's go!" Kukai yelled to get my attention

I told Kukai the address and we got there in a jiffy. After that, I instructed Kukai to wait the car and I got out.

I rang the doorbell and a maid came up to open the door.

"Ohaiyo, sorry for the early arrival, but is Ikuto there?" I asked

"Oh yes he is, but he's not awake yet, I don't even know if he remembers to pick Utau-sama today."

"Eh? You know she's coming back?"

"Oh yes, we all do. She called the other day told us to prepare a large bowl of spicy ramen for her."

"Uh, can you please wake Ikuto up? He might get late in picking Utau up"

"Gomen, but we've already tried waking he up twice but he won't budge. He told us not to disturb his gaze on the girl he was looking at"

_What girl? He must be dreaming..._

"Could you tell the guy inside the car to wait for me? I'll wake Ikuto up"

She nodded and went out, while I went upstairs to wake Ikuto up.

I opened the door to see Ikuto sleeping. I poked him on the arm...he didn't budge. I poked him harder... still didn't budge. I flicked his ear until he woke up.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Work got suspended, I came here to remind you that you have to pick Utau-sama up today... and you have -glances at the watch- 15 minutes to get ready until Utau-sama arrives at the airport"

"Shit" he muttered.

"You better hurry up, I gotta go now, bye!"

"Your not coming?"

"Why would I? It's not like Utau-sama wants to meet me, and besides Kukai's waiting for me."

"As a matter of fact she does want to meet you, Kukai can come, he could help by putting Utau's luggages in his car... Is he by any chance one of her crazy fans?"

"I think so...-thinks- yup."

"Shit" he muttered once again," that's ok, as long as he helps."

"ok" I said smiling

I went outside, heading for Kukai's car suddenly a hand grabbed me by the wrist.

"Your not riding with me?" he said seductively

"Eh? How bout Kukai?"

"Just tell him to follow the yellow Lamborghini."

"O-okay" I said stuttering. _WHY WAS I STUTTERING?_

I went to Kukai and did as told, then I remembered: How is Utau-san gonna sit with us?

I turned to Ikuto who was getting the car ready.

"How is Utau-san going to sit with us?"

"She could sit with Kukai." He simply answered me.

"KUKAI HAS ISSUES!"

"Like?"

"HE WAS OGLING UTAU-SAN ON THE TV THE OTHER DAY!"

"Tell him not to ogle on my sister"

"-_- fine"

I called Kukai and I said these exact words: "Kukai if you ogle on Utau-san, I will not buy you bacon, and you know what happens if I don't buy bacon: No. More. Food."

I think I heard Kukai drop his jaw all the way down, everyone who knows him knows he can't survive without eating bacon in his life.

"Fine, but what would I do? Other than ogling at her, which I'm not allowed to do..."

"Nothing, just be your self"

"Ok"

I hung up on Kukai and immediately saw Ikuto looking at me with a look saying 'so-what-happened?'

"I told him to be himself when he's with Utau-san" I said smiling sweetly.

"Ok, if something happens to her I'll blame you"

I looked at him wide eyed

"My fault? Your the one who said Utau-san would sit there, so is it my fault?"

"Yes it is, because your friend is driving my sister."

"Me? Blame yourself! Your the one who chose to drive this two-seated car!" I said pissed off

"Well if you don't want y-"

"FINE! BLAME ME! FINE!" I yelled mad.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

_Wow, she seems mad. I was just kidding around, sheesh woman can't take a joke._

Suddenly, I heard steady breathing... then snoring... Wait, snoring? Was Amu asleep?

Luckily the traffic light was red, I leaned over to see a sleeping face.

I smirked. _Was this woman really serious? Sleeping after a fight? Gosh, woman's hardcore._

~Time Skippy!~

We arrived at the airport exactly 11:00 a.m. _Almost lunch..._

I shrugged and tried to wake Amu up, get my emphasis there guys, tried.

Who knew this woman was a heavy sleeper?

I had no choice but to do it. I put my earplugs on, I have it for some reason but I forgot why. Turned on the radio, and put it to max volume.

Still nothing. Fucking. Hell. How does this woman even wake up in the morning?

I turned the radio off and took the earplugs off my ears and looked at her again, then I saw it. She. Was. Wearing. Fucking. Earplugs. How could I be so stupid?

I took the earplugs off her ears and turned the radio on, again, and turned the volume up...slowly. I saw her move a little and finally sat up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked groggily.

"Yes Sleeping Beauty we are... Why were you wearing earplugs?" I asked suspiciously

"Just in case you started blaming me stuff again." she simply said.

"Uh...ok?"

Then she did a face that looked like she remembered something.

"Are you by any chance related to Tskuiyomi Yoru?"

I was shocked, but still hid it. How does she know about Yoru?

"How do you know him?"

"So you are related"

"How do you know him?"

"My friend kinda likes him"

"And your telling me why...?

"Because... You know what? Nevermind, we'll talk about it sometime."

___Because what? god this woman's killing me with the suspense._

* * *

**Daenee: This story is dedicated to the storm that came here and got school suspended -bow-**

**Miki: -pops out of nowhere- So where's Yoru?**

**Daenee: Eh? Where'd you come from?**

**Miki: -says sarcastically- The story**

**Daenee: Where's Amu?**

**Miki: Watching your dog chasing Ikuto around**

**Amu: -yells- THANK GOODNESS YOU DON'T HAVE A TREE HERE, IKUTO MIGHT'VE GOTTEN ON TOP OF IT!**

**Daenee: C'mon Miki you've been waiting for this moment, I think you'd should do it any second now...**

**Miki: Pls. R&R!**

**Daenee: YEAH! MIKI DID IT!**


	8. 3 minutes 'till Utau's arrival

**Daenee: I really have to update more often so I get more reviews...**

**Ikuto: Oi, don't get too emotional on it.**

**Daenee: -glares at ikuto and brings out a leash-**

**Ikuto: W-who owns that?**

**Amu: -evil smile creeps on face- Mucho **

**Ikuto: -runs away before anything happens-**

**Daenee: -chuckles- Gullible bluenette, I didn't even bring my 'bubby' -sighs and walks away-**

**Amu: Poor Daenee, getting no reviews anymore... **

**Daenee: -yells- I fucking heard that!**

**Amu: -mutters- She's gonna kill me... Anyways, Daenee thanks the awesome reviews she had on Chapter 7!**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

**blackrose4123**

**a guest**

**mitsuya-chan**

**RealmeNevertobeseen**

**DAENEE DOESN'T FUCKING OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Because what? god this woman's killing me with the suspense._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_It's 11:45. 5 minutes till Utau-san's here._

I saw Kukai getting really nervous. I could tell, he always drinks a lot of water whenever he gets nervous, I know, because the last time he was drinking a lot of water when he did a guitar recital, man he drank about 12 gallons of water back then.

"Is the reason of you spacing out is because your thinking of me?" a husky voiced whispered in my ear.

"GET THE FUCKING AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked

"Fine," Ikuto muttered as he was running his ear. Did I shriek that loud?

I walked to Kukai, who was about to finish another gallon of water, and patted his back, _hard_, causing him to choke for 30 exact seconds.

"Oi Hinamori, can't you see I'm drinking water, then you suddenly jump out of nowhere and pat my back hard?" he asked

"Oh nooo, I can't see that you keep on drinking gallons of water just because you're too nervous to see Utau-San," I answered back with sarcasm.

"Ok, ok. So I'm nervous what's the big deal? Everyone gets nervous once in a while"

I sighed, "Just be yourself and everything's gonna be fine," I said patting his back ,and this time, _softly_.

I walked back to Ikuto who was sitting on those cold metal chairs in airports that was connected to together with an armrest on 2 ends... Well you know what it is.

"Mou Ikuto, what terminal number does Utau-san arrive in?" I asked

"I don't know, ask her," he answered calmly.

I hit his head, "How can I ask her if she's not here?" I frustratingly told him.

He shrugged while rubbing his head.

2 minutes later, an announcement from the speakers came out, "Attention to terminal 4 securities, please make sure there is a walkway of velvet ropes for the arrival of Hoshina Utau, thank you."

"Now we know what terminal number Utau is arriving in, Ms. Hinamori," Ikuto said while standing up.

He was heading for terminal 4. Guess I have to follow him, since he was going to beat the fans there.

I signaled Kukai to follow us and get a cart for the luggages.

When we got there, securities were still fixing the velvet ropes. Ikuto was talking to one of the securities the he was doing some actions which I didn't understand.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I talked to one of the securities telling them that I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was Hoshina Utau's brother. He didn't believe me at first, so I explained to him that I was the owner of Easter, since everyone knows the owner of Easter is the brother of Utau... except Amu that is, and showed him my I.D for evidence, he finally believed me so I did some actions that Utau will go in a beige Landcruiser that has the plate number... What was that again? Oh yeah, EAT 123 **(I think you know who owns that car).**

He nodded and told the other securities trough the walkie - talkie that was stuck to his shoulder like glue.

I walked back to Amu how was staring at with the 'what-the-heck-were-you-doing-back-there-?' look.

I gave her a smirk, she blushed and looked away. _Cute blush... -mental facepalm- dafuq am I thinking? She doesn't even like you._

* * *

**Daenee: I am really sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ikuto: She's sorry she got a writer's block and for the late update too.**

**Amu: Yeah yeah, we get it already, Mr. Afraid of a fat dog.**

**Ikuto: Idiot, I'm a neko what do you expect? Friendship between two opposite animals?**

**Amu: Yoru's not afraid of him.**

**Ikuto: Yoru's here?**

**Yoru: Yap ~ Nya I'm just here to do something**

**Daenee: Say it Yoru!**

**Yoru: Please R&R so Daenee won't get depressed!**

**Daenee: YOU DON'T NEED TO F-ING ADD THAT!**

**Yoru: -runs-**


	9. Love At First Sight?

**Daenee: Thank you for the may reviews you have given me from the following people!**

_rainediamond_

_Guest(2)_

_LoverForAnime_

_sanjana tsukiyomi black _

_Sam2143_

_blackrose4123_

_ShugoCharaChick_

_RealmeNevertobeseen_

_SH26_

_anabellag_

**Ikuto: Once again she was overjoyed and started screaming outside her window like the other chapter -.-**

**Amu: -comes in- Isn't it going to stop raining?**

**Ikuto: -glomps Amu- Aw, my little strawberry's afraid of the rain.**

**Amu: ARE YOU CRAZY?! SCHOOL SUSPENDED FOR 1 WHOLE FREAKING WEEK, AND IT WAS THIS WEEK! THIS WEEK IS REVIEW WEEK!**

**Daenee: Last week we only went to school for 2 days because MWF was suspended XD**

**Ikuto: Anyways, Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she does own the Landcruiser.**

**Daenee: IT'S TRUE! MUCHO FITS IN THE BACK! **

* * *

_Recap:_

_I gave her a smirk, she blushed and looked away. Cute blush... -mental facepalm- dafuq am I thinking? She doesn't even like you._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov. **

Ok, so Utau's just got in Amu's crazy friend's car, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Kukai

I can't forget what happened earlier!

** ~FLASHBACK!~**

_"Neh neh Ikuto, who am I gonna sit with?" Utau asked me_

_"With the guy carrying you luggages," I answered_

_"HIM?!" she said pointed at a different person who was carrying her luggages, because Amu's friend couldn't carry it by himself._

_"No my beloved sister, him," I pointed at Amu's friend_

_"Oi, I have a name you know!" Amu's friend yelled, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Kukai._

_When I looked at Utau, her face was as red as a tomato. Is this love at first sight?_

_"C-can't I sit with you?"_

_"I'm sorry dear sister," I said while pulling Amu, "but Amu's sitting with me."_

_"I-if Utau-San doesn't want to sit with Kukai, I-I could sit there," Amu suggested _

_"Who are you?" Utau asked Amu out of the blue_

_"I-I'm Hinamori Amu, Utau-san," Amu answered_

_"YOU'RE AMU?!"_

_"Y-yes I am Utau-san"_

_She grabbed Amu and whispered some stuff to her_

_"Sure Utau," Amu said while smiling_

**_Wait, why can she make Amu smile but I can't? And when did she lose the honorific? -sigh-Women, you'll never understand them._**

_"Besides, I hate your brother. who would want to sit with him in a car, other than you know, bitches." Amu whispered softly, but thanks to my cat like instincts I could even hear a mouse's squeak from a quiet room._

_"It's settled then, I'll be sitting with brother," Utau announced._

_"Oh no your not, I'm sitting with Amu, so goodbye!" I ran off to the car leaving Utau and Kukai alone with the 'What-the-fuck-just-happened-?' look left on their faces._

**~END OF THE WONDERFUL FLASHBACK!~**

* * *

**Utau's Pov.**

_I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL IKUTO LATER, I'M GONNA-_

"So Hoshina-san, where do you want to eat? It's almost lunch and-"

"Drop the honorific. What's your name?" I asked sternly.

"Souma Kukai," He said while bringing his thumbs up and having a goofy smile on his face.

"Ok Souma, let's have ramen"

"OK! I know the best ramen shop in Japan!" he said while throwing, and I mean literally throwing my luggages in his beige Landcruiser, and why does it smell like dog slobber in there?

I got in the passenger seat and he drove off.

"S-SOUMA SLOW DOWN! WE'RE NOT IN A HURRY!" I yelled.

"Sorry princess, but I know we're both hungry," he replied.

I felt my stomach rumbling and heard Souma's growling, yep he was right we were both hungry.

When we arrived to our destination and sat on the chair.

"One bowl of spicey hot ramen with firm noodles," I said to the waiter

"I'll have my usual," Kukai added still having the goofy smile.

_Usual? He eats here all the time? Very strange..._

"Oi Hosina, wanna have a contest on who could have the most bowls of ramen?" he asked in a challenging voice.

Oh the poor guy, he doesn't know what's coming to him. I've been in ramen contests around the world while having my tour, and I ALWAYS WIN.

"YOU'RE ON SOUMA!" I said

When are bowls of ramen arrived we devoured it right away, it turns out we have the same kind of ramen. Rare people have those tastes in ramen.

We finished bowl after bowl.

**-2 minutes later-**

Souma: 21

Hoshina: 19

"I WIN HOSHINA!"

_What the...? How did the fucking hell did I lose? I never lose! _

"ONE MORE ROUND SOUMA!" I challenged

"YOUR ON HOSHINA!"

**-1 minute later-**

Kukai: 20

Hosina: 19

Still he won. I give up today! But I won't lose next time...

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_What just -_

"So what were you going to tell me in the car before Utau arrived?" Ikuto interrupted?

"About...?"

"My cousin"

"And that is...?"

"Yoru"

"Oh yeah, Yoru. What are Yoru's favorite things?" I asked as I brought out a pen and paper

"Why ask out of the blue?"

"I told you my friend likes him"

"Who's the friend?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Um maybe because he has a crush on my cousin"

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

"Please?" she begged with the puppy dog eyes. _Shit, she's using the puppy dog eyes_

"-sigh- ok ok fine, um... he likes fish specifically dried sardines; yarn, for some reason I don't know why; catnip, for some other reason I don't know; oh and he hates getting wet in the rain," I said as she was writing it down

"Ok, thanks!" she exclaimed while folding the paper she wrote on,"the person who likes Yoru is Momoko Miki, but promise you won't tell okay?" she said as she held her pinky up.

"Do I have to do this?" I groaned

"Yes you do, if she finds out I told someone she's gonna kill me," she held her pinky higher to my face.

"Fine," I linked my pinky with hers.

"I wonder what those two are doing right now..." she wondered aloud

"And those two are...?" I asked suspiciously

"Eh? You forgot about your sister already? What kind of brother are you," she said.

_Shit, I forgot about Utau. If Kukai ever does something to my sister I won't forgive him._

"Mou Ikuto, why are you bringing your fist up?" she asked while poking me.

"Why are you poking me?"

"Because I was calling your name twice while you were in the progress of bringing your fist up," she answered with the 'duh' look.

"Anyways, we better get home, we'll catch the storm if we keep wasting our time," I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that hehehe," she said while scratching her head.

We walked off to the place where I parked the car, got in it and drove off.

* * *

**Daenee: I have ideas bugging me...**

**Kukai: -kicks the door open- Then why don't you write it?**

**Daenee: WHAT THE- -looks around the door dumbfounded- H-how d-did you kick that open?**

**Kukai: Uh I kicked it...?**

**Daenee: B-but I locked the d-deadbolt**

**Kukai: EH? THERE WAS A DEADBOLT?!**

**Amu: -bursts out of nowhere- DAENEE WHAT HAPPEND?! I HEARD A SMASH,**

**Ikuto: god woman, stop yelling!**

**Daenee: -points at Kukai- Amu! I almost died!**

**Ikuto: Eh? Kukai? Aren't you suppose to be with Utau?**

**Kukai: 0_0... I forgot we were eating... She's gonna kill me**

**Utau: -smashes the wall- SOUMA!**

**Daenee: T_T My precious pink wall...**

**Kukai: -runs- PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Ikuto's Past! Part 1! Unang Parte!

**Ikuto: Where's your wall?**

**Amu: I thing you forgot that Utau busted in like Perry the platypus the other day.**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah, that...**

**Daenee: Where am I gonna hang the pictures of Tsukasa making fun of Ikuto with a yarn in his character change and Mucho chasing Ikuto? WAAAAH! I HATE YOU UTAU!**

**Ikuto: What the - WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THAT?!**

**Everyone in the room: -ignores Ikuto and stares at Utau-**

**Utau: What?**

**Kukai: Uh-oh Utau made a 12 year old cry -pouts-**

**-the couple who had love at first sight fights outside-**

**Ikuto: -whispers to Amu- Quick Amu, get my pictures and rip it off!**

**Amu: No way! This is a great way of blackmail!**

**Ikuto: -thinks of something to say-...Or you just want it because you think it's cute?**

**Amu: CUTE?! HA! NOT EVEN CLOSE! -rips the picture-**

**Ikuto: GOTCHA!**

**Amu: What do you -in the progress of realizing what happened then facepalms- ...wow I was that smart?**

**Daenee: No, you -sniff- were just stupid. I-I -sniff- thank the f-following -sniff- people:**

_Sam2143_

_RealmeNevertobeseen_

_SH26_

_anabellag_

_MissLucyFullbuster_

_rainediamond_

_books52_

_blackrose4123_

**I-I do not own S-Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_We walked off to the place where I parked the car, got in it and drove off._

_End of recap_

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"Neh Ikuto, can you bring me home?" I asked

"And why should I?" he asked back.

"People aren't even suppose to answer a question with a question you know," I told him

"Your asking me to bring you home and you tell me that?" he semi-asked while still driving.

"Ok, where are we going then?" I asked

"That is a question that cannot be answered," he formally answered.

_-sigh- Great, so we're off and I have no idea where we're going._

* * *

** Ikuto's Pov.**

Where was I driving anyways? All I know is my hands are driving by themselves, which was the courtesy of my brain.

**~Time skippy!~**

This lane's a bit familiar... Oh yeah! I remember this! This was the way to the amusement park where mom and dad opened for us, which is now going to be demolished in a few months...but why drive here?

**~Flashback 12 years ago~**

_A little blonde and a little bluenette gazed with dazzle on what was on front of them. before them stood a amusement park opened by Easter Company, which belongs to his father._

_"How does it look children?" Aruto, their father, asked._

_"Kawaii!" the little blonde, who was Utau, exclaimed._

_"Cool!" the little bluenette, who was me, exclaimed next._

_"We're glad you guys like it," Souko, their mother, said._

_There was a tea cup ride, carousel, ferris wheel, roller coaster, laser tag, and finally, a haunted house._

_"Go have fun children, we have some business to take care of," their parents said leaving them to have fun._

_"Onii-chan let's go to the tea cups!" Utau said while heading towards it. _

_"I want the blue one!" I requested._

_"But I want the violet one," Utau said with puppy dog eyes._

_Me, being a giving brother, agreed._

_-after the ride-_

_"Onii-chan, I think I'm gonna- -cheeks fill up with barf, AND- -barf," Utau barfed._

_"That's what you get for turning the control wheel too fast," I told her after chuckling._

_Ikuto looked around and saw where he wanted to go. The haunted house._

_"Neh Utau, I want to go in the haunted house," I casually said._

_"Just a second," she said, continuing her barfing._

_"Nevermind, I'll go myself," I said heading for my destination._

_-Inside the haunted house- _

_I was walking inside till a fake ghost came out of nowhere. _

_"oh gasp it's a ghost, I will now run because of terror," I sarcastically said. __**For pete's sake it's a fake ghost, what'll it do to me? "be afraid because I'm a ghost" me to death?**_

_I continued walking until I felt something following me. I turn around and find nothing behind me, I continued walking and made a quick glance and find a cyclops getting ready to yell until I punched the head, that is._

_After I punched the head, it started groaning in pain, I, on the other hand, was walking away leaving it rolling on the floor_

_I walked out of the haunted house unsatisfied. Is that the best thing mom and dad can think about inside a haunted house? Sheesh, they have low fears of scary factors._

_I walked around until I saw Utau sitting on the bench._

_"Yo Utau," I said_

_"Onii-chan, where's mom and dad?" Utau asked_

_"I don't know, let's go look for them," I replied as I held Utau's hand _

_I went to the head office of the park so they could page mom and dad._

_"Hello little boy, are you lost?" the lady sitting behind the table asked sweetly that it pissed me off_

_I glared at her._

_"I'm looking for Tsukiyomi Aruto and Tsukiyomi Souko," I said sternly_

_"And what are they to you?" she asked once again._

_"My father," I pointed to my hair that had the same shade of my dad's, "and mother," I continued while pointing at Utau's hair that had the same shade of mom's_

_"Oh yes sir, right away sir," she said frantically walking away asking people where our parents were. Who else doesn't know me and Utau in this place?_

_"A-ano sir, they're in a very important meeting right now", she came back reporting_

_"With who?" I asked_

_"We're not sure ,but when Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi arrived here they looked like they were in alert mode," she replied_

**_Why were they in alert mode? The only time alert mode happens is when something involves..._**

**_us._**

**_Why would something involve us? What did we ever do? _**

**~Aruto's Pov. in the flashback~**

_I hope the children are safe. If we don't sell Easter to Kazoumi right away, they'll kidnap the children from us. At least I've fix the money and company heritage if something ever happens._

**_Ikuto is smart enough to handle the company on his own..._**

_"Aruto, you do understand that if you do not sell the company, serious circumstances will happen," the man in front of me with a wrinkly face and gray hair, who was Kazoumi said sliding a contract for me to sign._

_"Yes, I understand ,but I have to settle this for a little more-"_

_"Ah, but we've given you too much time of what was required Aruto," Kazoumi interrupted._

_"I understand," I said standing up," Souko honey, let's have a chat outside"_

_As we went out, I let out a huge breath._

_"What are we going to do?" I asked her_

_"Well I don't really know, it's all up to you," she replied._

_"I-"_

_"Dad!" I looked at the direction of the voice. __**Kids!**_

_"What are you doing here? I told you to have fun" I said shocked to see the two of them._

_"Eh, well we're tired," Utau said breathless_

_"Why are you two so breathless?" _

_"Ano, we went pass the security guard that we were now running away from," Ikuto said._

_"Hey you!" the security yelled, while the two went running behind me and Souko._

_"What seems to security?" I asked casually not knowing anything._

_"Those brats were not allowed to- "_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRATS?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THOSE BRATS ARE THESE TWO'S CHILDREN," my suddenly violent daughter yelled while pointing at me and Souko._

_"I'm sorry for the sudden out burst of my daughter, kind sir," my wife apologized while my red-faced daughter was being calmed down by my son._

_"Terribly sorry for not knowing they were you children sir," the security said while bowing._

_"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE BLUE AND BLONDE RESEMBLANCE?!" Utau yelled once again waving her fingers at the matching hairs._

_"Aruto what is-" Kazoumi said as he got out of the door staring at us._

_"Ah Kazoumi, sorry for-"_

_"Ah you must be Ikuto I'm Hoshina Kazoumi, " Kazoumi said putting his hand out for Ikuto to shake ,but Ikuto just glared at his hand ,which resulted Kazoumi retreating his hand back. He also did the same with Utau but had the same result._

**Ikuto's Pov.**

_**This guy must be the source of dad's problems and the reason for dad's alert mode**__._

_To be continued!_

* * *

**Daenee: Oh yeah, sorry for the late notice but we just finished the periodical test and that's the reason for the late update, so uh...yeah...**

**Ikuto: But it's more of the writer's block.**

**Daenee: We get it you smart-ass. Where are Ikuto's pictures?**

**Ikuto and Amu: -thinks at the same time- She forgot what happen earlier -.-"**

**Amu: Uh... The couple stepped on it! Yeah! Let's go with that! The couple stepped on it!**

**Ikuto: Or maybe got ripped off...**

**Daenee: ...THE RARE PICTURES' ARE DESTROYED WAAHHHHH,**

**Ikuto: -looks at Amu- **

**Amu: -whispers to Ikuto- This is you fault! A-ano Daenee don't cry I'll replace it.**

**Daenee: -sudden change of mood- You will?! **

**Amu: H-hai **

**Daenee: R&R to make me more happy please! ~**

_P.S. - Ikuto - 22_

_ Amu - 20_

_ Utau - 20_

_ Kukai - 22_


	11. Ikuto's Past! Arrival at the park!

**Daenee: Thank you to the people who reviewed! :**

_Sam2413 - I'm sorry for writing it wrong in the other chapter!_

_RealmeNevertobeseen_  
_MissLucyFullbuster_  
_rainediamond_  
_blackrose4123_  
_K-chan's Kisses _

**Amu: Y U TAKE LONG TO MAKE CHAPTER?!**

**Ikuto: BECAUSE SHE HAVE MENTAL BLOCK!**

**Daenee: IS CALL WRITER'S BLOCK! ME NO OWN SHOW WITH TINY FLOATING PEOPLE.**

**Amu: WHY U FORGET TO SAY NO WIFI IN HOME?!**

**Daenee: Y WE TALK LIKE THIS?!**

**Ikuto: Y WE TALK WITH JAPANESE ACCENT?!**

**Daenee: ME NO KNOW!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_This guy must be the source of dad's problems and the reason for dad's alert mode._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Kazoumi Kazoumi Kazoumi... Right!

Dad always talks on the phone with an employee that alway mentions the name Kazoumi. It's either "Kazoumi can't by the company" or "Kazoumi can't do anything about it" and dad always seems so calm, but this time, dad was in alert mode.

My ear suddenly caught the words "or else we'll kidnap them...".

He'll kidnap us? Why would he kidnap us?

Dad walked to me and Utau.

"Ikuto, why don't you guys have another round in the park?" he told us.

"Daddy I'm sleepy," Utau complained, yawning.

"I think we'll go ahead," mom joined picking Utau up.

"I think we should all go," Utau suggested.

Mom and dad looked at each other with a look that looked like 'what-are-we-going-to-tell-Kazoumi-?'

* * *

**Aruto's Pov.**

"Wait in the car, I'll talk to Kazoumi," I commanded Souko and the children.

I walked to Kazoumi.

"What is it that you want from the company?" I asked.

Kazoumi was always looking for a way to buy the company, but what I didn't know was why.

"Well, so I could make more branches of my own company and get richer by the minute. The more branches I have the richer I get," he explained with a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"That's it? Money? You'll kidnap my children just for money?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why," he said rubbing his beardless chin,"I never thought of that," he continued.

I wanted to face palm.

"So you're telling me, that you wanted money? And then you think of kidnapping my children?"

"Yes, I never did thought of that," he said laughing at his own idea with tears streaming down his face,"ok then, it's settled. I won't force you to sell the company anymore, nor will I kidnap your children," he continued still laughing.

Wow, he spent the last few months wasting his time.

"Ok then, I will be heading now," Kazoumi bid walking away.

I sighed and face palmed.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

What is taking dad so long? It's been 5 boring minutes in the car.

Then the car door suddenly opened. I was ready to do something when I realized it was dad.

"So, what happened dad?" I asked.

"Nothing, everything's well now," he answered.

"Are you sure honey?" mom asked.

"Yep," dad answered with a popping "p".

"Ok then," mom said.

We drove away.

**~Finally the end of the flashback~**

* * *

Yeah, so I really don't know what happened, but dad didn't receive any calls at the middle of the night after that.

The car suddenly stopped and I noticed my brain parked the car.

"Neh Ikuto, where are we?" Amu asked.

I looked around.

"An old abandoned amusement park," I replied.

"Ano, why are we here?"

I thought for an answer because I had no idea why we were here.

"A date."

"Eh?! A date?! But I'm your-"

I walked out of the car, cutting her off, and looked for the place where the power was, when I found the switch I flipped it down. I came out of the place where the power source was and saw that everything was working.

I saw Amu with sparkling eyes, and she looked like a little kid who just had a new teddy bear for Christmas.

"You could ride some if you want," I told her.

"We're adults Ikuto. Adults," she stated, but still had those little sparkling eyes.

"It's not as if someone's looking."

She hesitated for a while.

"Fine! I wanna go on the carousel!" she announced heading to it.

I sat down on the wooden bench.

I can't believe nothing changed here...

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

_I don't count this as a date! It will never be a date! I'm concentrating on work!_

* * *

**Daenee: GUYS I NEED YAR HELPS!**

**Amu: She's running out of ideas...**

**Ikuto: She's been crying for 1 damn hour! Amu make her stop!**

**Amu: Guys PM her! Quick!**

**Daenee: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE 1 INCHED CHAPTER!**


	12. Awakening next to boss and a double date

**Daenee: I'm still alive readers. I'm not dead.**

**Ikuto: We all thought you were.**

**Amu: Daenee thanks:**

_MaxandFang07_

_shobe101_

_blackrose4123 _  
_aznlove806_

_K-chan's Kisses_  
_Lily Etolia_

_16craftytigers_

_Petriceex3_

_nekogirl017 _

**Daenee: Some people actually reads this? I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I don't count this as a date! It will never be a date! I'm concentrating on work!_

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Is this his motive to distract me from work?

When I sat on the carousel, it began spinning.

When was the last time I was on these kinds of ride? When was the last time I had fun? When was the last time I lived in a world fun?

My phone suddenly rang. Miki was calling.

"Amu! I heard Yoru is coming here at Japan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Wait, how'd she know?

"How'd you-"

"He contacted me!" she squealed.

"He did now?"

"Yeah, and he asked me to a double date!"

"With who?"

"I don't know, but could you come with me?"

"Eh? Why me? Why not Ran or Su?"

"Ran might embarrass me and Su's gonna be busy on that day."

"Ok, when is it?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch."

"Ok."

The carousel finally came to a stop and , I got off it.

"Ikuto, I'm tired."

"With the carousel?"

"No, I'm really tired. I wanna go home."

"Yes princess."

"What are you - you know what? Never mind. I'm too tired to argue, and by the way, I still don't count this a date."

I was about to take a step until I was lifted off the ground.

"What the-put me down! Ikuto!" I yelled.

"I thought you were too tired, so I lifted you up bridal style."

"I don't care on what style your carrying me! Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!"

He smirks.

"...Agh! Just put me down!"

"And watch you fall when you're too tired? No thanks."

"Fine, be it that way."

When we get to the car, Ikuto gently puts me on the passenger side and puts on the seatbelt.

"Safety first," he mutters.

My eyelids get heavier and heavier as we get home.

Soon enough, darkness swept over me.

**~Next day!~**

I shift as I wake up.

But there's something different.

The bed's soft, but too soft; the pillows' mushy, I feel comfortable, and something's warm beside me.

I sit up and find a blue blob beside me...?

"EEEEHHH?!"

"Oi, shut up. Don't you know people are trying to sleep at this time? It's like six in the morning," the blob says, sitting up.

Bloody hell.

It's Ikuto.

I'm in bed with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, again. In his what looks like his room.

"How in the bloody hell did I get here?!" I shrieked.

"By car."

I facepalmed.

"Let me rephrase that. How in the bloody hell did I get on the bed?!"

"I carried you here."

I looked everywhere and finally look beside me, where a mirror sits.

I see me wearing a pink colored pajama made with silk.

"You stripped me?!"

"Hell no."

"Then who did?!"

"Utau."

I blush tomato red.

"And you were watching?!"

"Nope. What makes you think I did?"

"Cuz' you're a perverted neko."

"Am I now?"

"Yes! Now where are my clothes?!"

"Angels woman, can you please stop shrieking?"

"...Ok," I mumbled.

"I'll be gone after lunch, I have to go somewhere," Ikuto told me.

"That reminds me, I'm going out after lunch too."

"Where to?"

"Out with a friend, can I go?"

"Why ask me?"

"Cause you're my boss."

His mouth forms the letter O

"Sure," he says.

"Oi Ikuto, where are my clothes?"

Ikuto took out a phone from a drawer.

"Oi, can one of you bring up Amu's clothes?...Ok good-bye."

A second later, there was a knock on the door.

Ikuto opened the door and a maid came in carrying my clothes.

"Amu-sama, your clothes," she says, putting it on the bed, then leaving.

I take it from her and thank her.

"Oi, this isn't mine," I tell Ikuto.

"We'll now it is, go take a shower," he commanded.

"Oi, whose is this?!" I ask

"It's Utau's ok? Now take a shower, or I'll give you one myself."

"NEVER YOU NEKO HENTAI!" I shriek running to the bathroom.

He chuckles.

**-After shower-**

This dress is too fancy.

"Oi Ikuto, I want my clothes," I whined.

"This is yours."

"This is Utau's."

"But now it's yours," he says.

"Fine, have it your way," I mutter.

I go down and see Utau.

"Amu!" she exclaims, running towards me.

"What happened to you last night?! Did you get drunk?! Did you have...you know what?"

"I was tired. No, I wasn't drunk. And what's a you know what?" I asked, not having a single idea on what it means.

"You know...the...you know what..."

"That's enough Utau, no matter what clue you give her she won't know because she's too pure," I husky voice came out of nowhere.

I look back and find Ikuto wearing a plain white shirt and those office coats... I think.

"Oi." He flicks my forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled.

"Eat." He points out.

That's a lot of food, too much for the both of them.

"Well? Eat Amu!" Utau says.

"O-okay," I stutter out.

I pull out the chair at the end of table from where Ikuto and Utau sits.

"Why are you sitting so god damn far?" Ikuto asks.

"B-because I'm one of you rich people," I answer.

"So? Still human right?" Utau asks.

"Y-yeah."

"Well come here then, idiot," Ikuto says.

Utau slaps Ikuto's arm.

"What? It's true," he says, rubbing his arm.

He faces me.

"Eat," he orders.

I sit down beside Utau and reach for the scrambled egg.

"So, what did Kukai and you do when we were gone?" I asked.

"... Nothing," she answered frantically. "Oh hey look at the time, gotta go, me and Yukari have a meeting, tata!"

"She's hiding something, and we have to find out what..." I muttered.

"Really Captain Obvious?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh shush, what if it was something serious?"

* * *

**Daenee: That's long enough!**

**Amu: It isn't.**

**Daenee: Oh shush.**

**Ikuto: THAT'S FUCKING PLAGIARISM!**

**Daenee: Yeah, it I'm the one who typed it so it isn't plagiarism.**

**Amu: Still! **

**Ikuto: R&R.**


End file.
